


Reset 278

by VyeLoyomBrightwarrior



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, i will add character/relationship tags as they enter the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior/pseuds/VyeLoyomBrightwarrior
Summary: Frisk has gone through the Underground hundreds of times. Literally. But they aren't just doing it for fun. There is a reason that Frisk keeps resetting, and in reset 278 Frisk finally works up the courage to ask the only person they think might believe them for help. Sans.





	1. Prologue: Reset 277

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be an interesting story, though I must warn you Frisk is controlled sometimes during the story so there is that trigger. And then murder obviously, but you know that is typical of this fandom. Also this is my first fic for Undertale so I hope it is okay. Also I have never written someone without a gender before, so if I mess up with Frisk please kindly let me know and I will do my best to fix it. I hope you enjoy!

*** Reset 277 ***

Frisk dropped the knife, hands shaking as tears slipped down their face. They looked at Sans, standing there with his one eye glowing. He was scary. But scary in a way that made Frisk feel safe. They weren’t sure if anyone else would understand that feeling, if anyone else knew what it was to want to be killed by their own friend. Not that it mattered. That was what Frisk wanted, sometimes. And knowing Sans could do it was reassuring.

“Sans wait!” they cried, a plea they didn’t expect to be followed. Sans would kill them, like he almost always did. And then they would go back a bit in time, to when they’d entered the judgement hall. They could do a reset then. But… but they wanted to explain, just once. And have someone believe them. They’d tried early on, to tell Toriel. But she hadn’t believed them. Sans though. Sans could tell how many times Frisk had died with a single look. If anyone was going to believe them, it was him.

And he did stop then, a frown on his face. His left hand was still lifted, ready to attack. But he seemed willing to listen. “That look,” he stated, head cocked to the side as he regarded them. “You… you seem like an entirely different person.”

“Yes,” Frisk agreed, wiping some tears from their eyes. They would have thought they’d be used to this by now. All the killing. But as much as it would appear otherwise, Frisk was no killer. And watching everyone die over and over again…. “I am a different person.”

“What do you mean kiddo?” he asked. He let his hand fall, but Frisk knew he could have it up again in an attack faster than Frisk could blink.

“The killing isn’t me,” Frisk insisted. The tears had mostly stopped but Frisk knew that Sans would know they were telling the truth. One of his greatest skills was reading people.

“Well, that’s confusing,” Sans stated. Frisk opened their mouth, intending to explain. But he held up his hand. “Hold on, that will do no good now, will it? You’re going to have to explain it all again, in the next time line. Because you don’t kill in all the time lines, right?”

Frisk nodded. Sans always was observant.

“So, wait for the next one. Reset. Bring everyone back. And if it’s one where everyone lives, then come talk to me. I’ll do everything I can to help, okay?”

“Okay,” Frisk said as they pulled upon their power, bringing up the reset button. “Sans?” they asked, looking up at him. “Do you promise?”

He gave a small laugh. “I already promised that lady I’d take care of you, so what’s the harm. I promise I’ll help Frisk. Even if the help is killing you enough times for you to be you again and start over.”

Frisk nodded. And pressed the button.


	2. Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underground is free but Frisk is acting odd, so Sans gets Papyrus to come with him to visit the kid. And apparently, he got there not a moment too soon.

***Reset 278***

Sans had noticed that Frisk was acting… well odd. He just didn’t know how else to explain it. After all, the kid had done it. The barrier was destroyed. Monsters were going to be free, just as soon as they worked out the logistics of that with the humans. For now they were all still living Underground. But most went outside, to see the sun and stars and feel the wind. But as for living up there, that would take time. And maybe that was what Frisk was worried about.

Being the ambassador between humans and monsters was a big job. Too big really, for a kid. And Sans knew that Frisk was basically just there to show monsters were nice to humans and smooth things over a bit, but still. It had to be a lot of pressure.

So why didn’t it seem like that was the reason?

He wanted to see Frisk, who was currently living in the castle. Which probably wasn’t helping either. Toriel had moved back in there but things were still tense between her and Asgore. Since he’d authorized killing humans and all. Sans wondered what the lady would think if she knew Sans had helped with that and killed a human or two himself. But he wasn’t going to think about that, not when Frisk probably needs his help.

A well placed word to Papyrus was all it took for his bro to decide to visit Frisk, bring along some of his spaghetti and a bone present. He was so cool, willing to give things to people at a moment’s notice. Sans often wished he could be as generous and happy as his brother. But hey, there could only be one great Papyrus.

“Papyrus, Sans,” Toriel greeted them with a smile. “What brings you two here?”

“I made dinner!” Papy states. “And I brought Frisk a gift. As a congratulations for completing their first day as ambassador!”

“Oh well come right in then,” Toriel stated, already starting to smile. Sans knew what was coming long before his bro did. “After all, there is no better time to give a gift than the present.” Sans started to laugh as his brother groaned.

“I forgot how much you liked puns,” he stated as he walked past Toriel. “I’m going to go find Frisk.”

“Kay Bro. Just don’t forgetti to put the spaghetti in the kitchen.” It was Toriel’s turn to laugh as Papyrus turned to glare at him.

“Sans,” he complained. “How would you think that I, the Great Papyrus, would forget my own spaghetti? And how dare you remind me with a pun?”

“Oh but Papyrus,” Toriel started, “I thought it was humorus.”

“That’s it,” Papy told them. “I’m leaving.” And he stalked out of the room.

“He enjoys it,” Sans promised when Toriel seemed a bit concerned. “He just has to pretend he doesn’t. You know, brother stuff.”

“Yes, that makes sense,” she agreed. “My children…. Well I’ve seen others do that before.” Ouch, bad subject. He was sure the queen still missed Asriel and that human Chara. So, best to change the subject.

“How is Frisk?” he asked, the real reason he was here. He was going to have to get Frisk alone later, but he wanted to give Papyrus a minute with them. And he didn’t exactly want Toriel to know he thought something was up. She probably had enough to worry about.

“Well, I’m not sure. They seem… stressed,” Toriel admitted. “I’m glad you and your brother are here. It seems neither Asgore nor I can cheer them up. Perhaps you can.”

“Speaking of, how are you and Asgore getting along. I noticed things were a bit… tense when you saw each other again.” Sans was after all a friend of Tori’s. And Asgore was the one who’d had Sans be a sentry, about to be at different parts of the Underground as he snooped around for any signs of humans or changes in timelines. Ever since he’d told the king about the likelihood of different timelines, he’d agreed to let Sans look into it, even paying him to do so. Which was also how he could afford the house.

Asgore was a good monster. And sure maybe he’d been wrong to attack kids but the whole Underground had been with him on that. Besides, the kids. There had been something… off about them. Even Frisk. It was like they’d all met him before he’d met them. Now that he thought about it.

“Fine,” Toriel’s blunt answer shook him from his thoughts. “We’re fine.”

“Look, Tori I know you’re mad at him but… well maybe you should go a bit easy on the guy. He was doing what he thought was right.”

“Killing children is never right Sans,” She told him, anger flashing in her eyes. The anger was probably at Asgore, but she was directing some of it at him. He didn’t really want to know what she’d say if he told her he’d killed some of them himself.

“Yeah, well I think he’s pretty sorry about all that now,” Sans stated in his own defense. “At the very least you two need to talk, work some things out.”

“You don’t know what I need,” Toriel snapped at him. Right, best to back off now.

“Eh, you’re probably right. I was just trying to keep an eyesocket out for you.”

“I know Sans. But-….”

“Sans?” He turns then to see Frisk standing there next to Papyrus. They’ve never looked smaller. Sure Papyrus is super tall and Frisk is a kid but, their demeanor makes them seem even tinier. “I need to talk to you. Now.”

“Yes, and I need to get spaghetti onto plates. Only I don’t know where the plates are.”

Toriel looked worried about Frisk but nodded. “I’ll show you,” she stated.

“What’s up kiddo?” Sans asked, only to find his wrist grabbed as he was dragged into the kid’s room, the door slamming shut behind them.

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance to talk to you before it happened, or I would have come to Snowdin.” Frisk is pacing, looking more scared than he’s ever seen. And he’s seen the kid running from Undyne.

“Kid, slow down. What’s going to happen? Why haven’t you told Tori?”

“She didn’t believe me before,” Frisk states, stopping their pacing and looking at him. “Sans, I don’t have much time. I’m about to start attacking people, but it isn’t me, okay?” He took a step forward, intensily worried now, But Frisk increased the distance. “Sans stop! I don’t want to kill you again!”

He froze, feeling like time itself had stopped as he tried to get used to that information. “A… again?”

“Yes!” Frisk was crying then, tears streaming down their face in distress. “Sans I need you to keep me from hurting anyone, okay?”

“Kid… I….”

“Sans, we don’t have time to argue! Please, you need to stop me, okay?” He frowned as he looked at them, but he could see in their eyes that they were telling the truth. There was a mix of desperation and acceptance there. And the acceptance proved it had to have happened before.

“Okay,” he agreed, half to relax Frisk and half because it was probably necessary. But there was one thing he didn’t know. “So how am I supposed to stop you without hur… woah.” He barely moved out of the way in time. Frisk had charged him, and it looked like they’d been about to slam his head into the wall. Instead they bounced off the wall, coming at him again with lightning quick reflexes.

He held out his left hand quickly, taking control of their soul and slamming it down so they’d have to stay in place. “Wow kid, you weren’t joking about the lack of time. Guess I’ll have to figure out how to not hurt you on my own.” There’s a laugh that comes from Frisk then, one that sounded nothing like them.

“Really Sans?” And the look in their eyes… well it said that they had killed him before. He couldn’t help but shudder. “I know your ever trick. And I have so many up my sleeves, especially here.”

“What are you?” Sans asked. Because he didn’t think whatever this was could be defined as human exactly. It enjoyed pain too much.

“Your downfall,” it answered. And then it screamed. “Mom! Dad! Papyrus! Help me!” Well dang it. That wasn’t good. At all. He knew exactly what this looked like. And he was willing to bet that Toriel at least would try to stop him from hurting Frisk. Even if he was doing what Frisk wanted.

He had to think. There had to be something he could do. “Frisk?” he heard the call. Asgore. He was probably closer than Tori and Papy.

“Daddy help! Sans is hurting me!” Shoot.

“Listen here you… you murderer.” That was the one thing he knew about this entity after all, might as well call it that. “You stop right now. I’m not going to let you ruin Frisk’s life.”

“Too late for that. Besides, everyone is going to believe the innocent child over you, Sans. Even your idiot brother.”

Asgore opened the door and stared, stunned at the scene. Sans’ had to act fast. The kid was right. They’d all try to protect what they thought was Frisk, not knowing that protecting them was really hurting them and everyone else. So he… needed to get out of here.

“Sorry Asgore,” Sans stated with an apologetic smile. “The kid and I have things to discuss. We’ll be back later.” And then he moved, touching Frisk on the head. Before taking one of his shortcuts, far away from the castle.


End file.
